osadaifandomcom-20200213-history
01 com c1 002 01
start|Part 1 initscene ;シナリオ開始（通常） ;BGM再生　演説 play=bgm14 ;ＣＧ：雪乃初登場ＣＧ・雪乃演説 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=150 無 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=yuk_e01_01 msgoff trans=normal time=1000 autolabel ;ＶＥ：↓　以下、指示があるまでマイク ;※新本は、『にっぽん』と読んでください @yukino voice="0010001" 【yukino/Yukino】『People of Nippon. We have come all the way here, andryet, we still have many matters to take care of.』 ;イベントオブジェクト表示(差分表示用） file=yuk_e01_02 msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010002" 【yukino/Yukino】『So today, I welcome your questions.』 @yukino voice="0010003" 【yukino/Yukino】『What kind of changes will we be seeing from now on?rWhat sort of developments will we be able torrealize?』 ;イベントオブジェクト表示(差分表示用） file=yuk_e01_01 msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010004" 【yukino/Yukino】『This is a chance for us to answer those questions.rThat's right. We can do this!』 ;ＶＥ：↑　マイクここまで ;白フラッシュ（フェード消去） nofade ;ＳＥ：歓声と拍手 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr018 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 trans=normal time=250 hide trans=normal time=750 autolabel ;時間待ち命令 time=1750 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 time=250 ;ＢＧ：執務室前廊下 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal transwait=500 autolabel ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・執務室前廊下 stage=スノーハウス・執務室前廊下 msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oh, she's giving it her all. Our president, thatris.」 I applauded to the flat-panel television mounted onrthe hallway wall and smiled to myself. The sounds of cheers and applause flowed from therspeakers. Plus her voice, which I've gotten used to. The person usually standing next to me is now beyondrthe television. It's strange, since it feels likershe's from a different world. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well then...」 Yukino is doing her best. I should make an effort asrwell. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;ＳＥフェードイン（buf 0） play=tl003 buf=0 time=250 loop=true ;時間待ち命令 time=1500 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 time=150 @女性スタッフ voice="5050001" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Hmm. I wonder where I put the summary of the NorthrSea issue...」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 As I was fired up at the end of the hallway, I passedra woman in a suit holding a clipboard under her arm. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 She's looking around restlessly with her foreheadrcreased, searching for something. ;ＳＥ：きゅぴーん ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=50 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Chance――」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;背景拡大視線移動 nofade zoom=150 xpos=-100:0 ypos=0:0 time=1000 nowait autolabel I pressed my back flat against the wall to concealrmyself, then moved to the opposite wall when theropportunity arose. stopaction zoom=150 xpos=-100 ypos=0 time=0 xpos=200:-100 ypos=0:0 time=2000 nowait autolabel Trying to make as little noise and as small of arprofile as possible. Carefully, calmly, yet surelyrdrawing closer to the target. My distance from the target is about 30rcentimeters――she's mine! stopaction ;ＳＥ：がばっ（柱の陰から飛び出る） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map22 time=150 beginTrans stage=スノーハウス・執務室前廊下 msgoff stime=昼 hide trans=map22 time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Peachy peach pie, tally-ho!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ドキッ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel @女性スタッフ voice="5050002" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「......!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;拳（棒）を振るう　斜め上昇（←へ） nofade play=ro011b buf=0 name=剣戟 file=ima_11_01 level=7 trans=normal time=75 name=剣戟２ file=ima_31_03 level=8 trans=map06 time=100 time=50 hide trans=map06 time=100 hide trans=normal time=350 stop buf=0 autolabel With the agility of a bird catching a fish, I held myrhand out towards the target. At that moment, the target――the female staffer's firmrbutt――suddenly turned around. @女性スタッフ voice="5050003" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「What are you doing!?」 ;ＳＥ：ぽこん ;上から突かれる nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o062 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-8 cycle=350 time=200 stop buf=0 time=150 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oww.」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 She struck my head with the clipboard she had withrher... ;BGM再生　演説 play=bgm14 ;※ルビ：本堂（ほんどう） @女性スタッフ voice="5050004" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Geez! Vice President Hondo, you tried to touch myrbutt again, didn't you?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahaha. You caught me as usual.」 @女性スタッフ voice="5050005" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Of course. I'm busy with the reception, so please dorthose things later.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's okay later, then?」 ;※ルビ：桜濱（おうはま）小さくため息をつきつつ。呆れたように @女性スタッフ voice="5050006" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Honestly... I'll report you to President Ohama ifryou say things like that, you know?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oh, please spare me from that.」 Yukino will cry again if she hears that I'm sexuallyrharassing girls. I'd like to avoid that. I'm trying to restrain myself, but I can't controlrit. Whenever I see this woman in her suit, I feelrlike touching her ass! It's all because of that captivating hipline. Yup,rthat ass is downright criminal. @女性スタッフ voice="5050007" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Then please excuse me.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ah, wait a second.」 @女性スタッフ voice="5050008" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Do you need anything else?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Did you find what you were looking for? "I searchedrinside my bag and the desk, but I still can't findrit" is the look you have.」 @女性スタッフ voice="5050009" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「I don't intend to dance with you. I'm going to keeprsearching for it.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahaha. I know. I just thought I'd pass along somerinformation I heard.」 @女性スタッフ voice="5050010" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Some information you heard?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. The summary you're looking for is stashed awayrin the second shelf from the right in the CabinetrSecretary's room.」 ;【純一郎】「ちなみにファイルの色は青。タグシールが張ってあるから、わかりやすいと思うよ」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「By the way, the file is colored blue. It should bereasy to spot since there's a tag seal pasted on it.」 ;※演技指導：素直に感心してください @女性スタッフ voice="5050011" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Wow, that's amazing. I'm surprised you rememberedrthat.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「My redeeming qualities are my memory and robustrbody, after all. I'm strong in bed too, you know?」 ;※演技指導：くだけた調子になります @女性スタッフ voice="5050012" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Hehe. If you don't cut it out, I'll sue you forrsexual harassment.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's a joke. Good luck with your work then.」 @女性スタッフ voice="5050013" 【女性スタッフ/Female Staffer】「Yes. Thank you very much.」 I exchanged smiles with the female staffer bowing herrhead towards me. A girl's smile sure is nice. Just gazing at it makesrme overflow with energy. These politicians' subordinates all have a stiffrimage, but some speak freely like that woman. There are all sorts of people, all with their ownrexperiences, all working on different things. Irsuppose that's what this "Snow House" is all about. ;背景拡大視線移動 nofade zoom=115 xpos=50:0 ypos=0:0 time=650 nowait autolabel @スタッフＡ voice="6060001" 【スタッフＡ/Staffer A】「Hey! The clothes for the dinner party still aren'trdelivered yet!」 stopaction zoom=115 xpos=50 ypos=0 time=0 ;背景拡大視線移動 nofade xpos=-50:50 ypos=0:0 time=750 nowait autolabel @スタッフＢ voice="6070001" 【スタッフＢ/Staffer B】「Where did the policy director go? It's time for thermeeting!」 stopaction zoom=115 xpos=-50 ypos=0 time=0 ;背景拡大視線移動 nofade zoom=115 xpos=0:-50 time=750 nowait autolabel The staff members hurriedly come and go along therhallway. The Rusian President suddenly scheduled arvisit, so they're busy with preparations. stopaction ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=スノーハウス・ルーズベルトルーム stime=昼 zoom=125 xpos=100:-100 ypos=0:0 time=30000 nowait msgoff trans=map46 autolabel Yukino's presidential speech is important, butrpreparing for the reception and writing the summaryrfor the conference are important tasks as well. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=スノーハウス・記者会見場 stime=昼 zoom=125 xpos=-100:100 ypos=0:0 time=30000 nowait msgoff trans=map46 autolabel Tack on domestic affairs and diplomacy. Life bombardsrNippon with troublesome matters, one after another. I feel bad for being the only one not doing anythingrwithin this hectic lifestyle... ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal transwait=250 autolabel ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・執務室前廊下 stage=スノーハウス・執務室前廊下 msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel ;ドア開け＆ドア閉め（ＳＥ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0）ドアを開ける play=o006 buf=0 time=1250 stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010001" 【morita/Morita】「Oh, if it isn't Junichiro.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yo, Morita.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Just then, a tall and elegant man emerged from thernearby conference room. He's wearing the same "school uniform" as me andrholds a portable game device in his hand. It'srMorita's style, as always. ;【純一郎】「ちょどよかった。今、忙しいか？」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Great timing. You busy right now?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010002" 【morita/Morita】「Can't you tell by looking? I'm extremelyrbusy.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010003" 【morita/Morita】「If you don't raise the affection points ofrthe other heroines, you can't win over thermain heroine. This one is tough.」 ;突っ込み nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wait, you're talking about eroge! Do your job!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010004" 【morita/Morita】「What are you saying? Flag management is arlegitimate responsibility of the Director ofrIntelligence, you know?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「My friend, live in reality.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010005" 【morita/Morita】「Reality is a shitty game!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「You're supposed to be a cabinet secretary, so is itrokay for you to say that!?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel resetwait @morita voice="6010006" 【morita/Morita】「I have no inappropriate expressions. Theserare my true feelings. time=5000 mode=untilname=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8play=o030 buf=0time=5hide小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_なしTrue Heart 2, LimitedrEdition!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel My classmate and close friend declared that as herpuffed up with pride. This is our intelligence director. We probably pickedrthe wrong guy.... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Haa... you're the same as usual.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010007" 【morita/Morita】「Same to you. What's so fun about chasingrthree-dimensional girls around?」 At least I'm more wholesome and productive than thisrguy chasing 2D girls around the clock. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010008" 【morita/Morita】「So, what do you need? I'll listen to yourrbusiness, at least.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. I was wondering if you had anything I couldrhelp out with.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010009" 【morita/Morita】「Does that mean you want to help out withrstaff work?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That's right. You're so overwhelmed that you'd evenraccept help from a cat, aren't you?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010010" 【morita/Morita】「Hmm. I like your enthusiasm, but I can'trpush work onto the vice president. There arersurrounding eyes to consider.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's fine. Don't worry about stuff like that.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「There's nothing for a vice president to do unless herfinds something to do in the first place. It'll helprif you give me some hard work to do.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Besides, it's hard to be the only one not doingranything. I want to help Yukino like everybody else.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010011" 【morita/Morita】「Junichiro...」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010012" 【morita/Morita】「I can't refuse if you look at me with thereyes of a Yorkshire Terrier wet from therrain.」 ;突っ込み nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Just say puppy dog eyes like normal!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「But that means...」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010013" 【morita/Morita】「Yeah, I've got a job for you to do. Comerover here.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Sweet!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I chased after Morita and walked down the hall. I canrfinally help Yukino with something. ;ＣＧ：雪乃初登場ＣＧ・雪乃演説。テレビ画面フィルター ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 無 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=yuk_e01_06 msgoff trans=map34 time=1000 autolabel ;ＶＥ：マイク @yukino voice="0010005" 【yukino/Yukino】『The time for change has come!』 The president inside the television continues herrspeech, wearing a school uniform I'm used to seeing. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yukino is the president, huh...」 I still can't believe it. I can't believe she becamerthe president. Oh yeah. The reason we ordinary students got caughtrup in this weird situation is all because of―― ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=mosaic time=2000 transwait=2500 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;※　ここから昨日のできごと開始 ;演出：青空とすずめがちゅんちゅん ;ＢＧ：黒背景（寝てます）＆ＳＥ：布団を揺すって起こす音（がさごそ） ;シナリオ開始（チャイム＆空） ;ＳＥ：チャイム play=l013 buf=0 time=1000 stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 beginTrans stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト（空）表示 file=ima_01_05 trans=normal time=1500 time=3000 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 stop=1500 buf=0 time=2000 stop buf=0 time=1000 autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 @yukino voice="0010006" 【yukino/？？？】「...-kun, Jun-kun.」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 Hm...? ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 @yukino voice="0010007" 【yukino/？？？】「Wake up, Jun-kun. Wake up, wake up!」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 Someone's shaking me. Mom...? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＢＧ：自室・昼（目覚める演出） ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 beginTrans 出 hidecharacters msgoff trans=normal time=200 autolabel ;時間待ち命令 time=750 ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=昼 trans=map08 time=1500 transwait=50 autolabel resetwait 【純一郎/Junichiro】action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：小） nowaittime=750 zoom=115「Yaaaaaaaaaawn..time=1750 mode=untilstopactiontime=1000 zoom=100wact.」 stopaction 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010008" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah, you finally woke up.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yukino...?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010009" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yep. Good morning, Jun-kun♪」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah... Good morning...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Huh? Why did Yukino come here to wake me up? Just because we're neighbors isn't reason enough, andrneither is the fact that we're childhood friends... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahh, I remember. Mom and Dad were out traveling.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010010" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fufu. Auntie and Uncle are lovey-dovey asrusual.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah, you got that right.」 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;セピア表示：環境 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：フレアハウス・露天風呂 stage=フレアハウス・露天風呂 stime=昼 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=normal autolabel That's right. Those two are out on a hot springs tourrfor eight days and seven nights. Those guys still love each other passionately,rdespite their ages. I'm saying this as their son, butrinside their heads, it's always spring in full bloom. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;セピア表示解除：すべて resetcolor colorall=true autolabel beginTrans ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=昼 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=normal autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's been a while since you've woken me up likerthis, Yukino.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010011" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yeah. I used to come and wake you up a lotrwhen we were kids, but you can wake up byryourself now.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※雪乃もじもじと @yukino voice="0010012" 【yukino/Yukino】「And there's some stuff involved in a boy'srmorning...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm? Some stuff?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010013" 【yukino/Yukino】「No, it's nothing.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino's face turned bright red as she hurriedlyrlooked away. I wonder what's wrong. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=本堂家・居間 stime=昼 zoom=125 xpos=-100:100 ypos=0:0 time=30000 nowait msgoff trans=map46 autolabel It's not just my parents who are absent, but Yukino'srparents too. Her parents happen to be doctorsrcurrently dispatched abroad in "Doctors WithoutrBorders." ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=本堂家・玄関 stime=昼 zoom=125 xpos=100:-100 ypos=0:0 time=30000 nowait msgoff trans=map46 autolabel Yukino, originally watching the house alone, took theropportunity to look after me. In other words, the only ones in this house are justrYukino and me... ;ＢＧ：自室 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「This is quite the eroge.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_白目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064b buf=0 emotion=？ autolabel @yukino voice="0010014" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fue?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010015" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah, that reminds me. I'll give True Heart 2rback to you since I cleared it.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yep. Be sure to thank Morita.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel She's a commendable girl, whether it's because sherdidn't recoil in horror when she heard us discussingreroge or because she actually cleared one... Yukino has substantial influence when it comes to whyrI began playing games and watching anime. It looks like she's even starting to look intordoujinshi events lately. To be honest, I'm worriedrabout her future. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010016" 【yukino/Yukino】「While Auntie and Uncle aren't here, I'llrtake responsibility and take care of you,rJun-kun.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah, that'll really help. I wouldn't have been ablerto do the chores all by myself.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010017" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fufu, it's no problem. I'm doing it becauserI want to.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino-san's smile dazzled as she said that. I'm honestly happy about Yukino's kindness, but I'llrstart on the road to becoming a worthless bum if Irrely on her too much. The image of Yukino saying, "It's for Jun-kun'srsake," while handing money to my future NEET selfrfloated into my head. Mmm. That's no good. That's definitely bad! ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=50 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「We need to do something about this!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 ;閃きジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-10 cycle=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010018" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fue!? Why are you shouting like that all ofra sudden?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「This can't go on. From now on, I shall be reborn!」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 emotion=” autolabel ;※雪乃、素直に感激しています @yukino voice="0010019" 【yukino/Yukino】「Wow, amazing. How will you be reborn?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「First, I'll take care of yesterday's laundry.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010020" 【yukino/Yukino】「I already finished that.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'll clean my room, then!」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010021" 【yukino/Yukino】「I already cleaned it the day beforeryesterday, so I don't think it's that dirty.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Then, I'll cook breakfa-」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 play=o093 buf=0 emotion=はぁと autolabel @yukino voice="0010022" 【yukino/Yukino】「It's already made. Piping hot rice and misorsoup. The side dishes are seaweed, salmon,rand sauteed burdock root♪」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-10 cycle=500 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=10 cycle=500 time=250 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Please take care of me from now on too!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※雪乃、照れつつ @yukino voice="0010023" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル0 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh? O-Okay. Please take care of me too...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel It's no good. Yukino is a perfect superwoman! Well, her cooking is an exception.... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wait a minute. You're the one who made breakfast?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010024" 【yukino/Yukino】「That's right. I woke up early and workedrhard on it all by myself♪」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=50 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I see. In that case, good night. Sweet dreams!」 stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010025" 【yukino/Yukino】「Okay. See you tomorrow!」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_＞＜ 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010026" 【yukino/Yukino】「I mean, wake uuuup!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Nooo, it's really cold today. Let me sleep a littlermore.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel It's December, which is different from the season inrPops' head. The dead of winter. I'll hibernate in myrbed until spring... 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃。涙目で（コミカル） @yukino voice="0010027" 【yukino/Yukino】「Jun-kun, you're running away, aren't you...」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Uh-oh!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010028" 【yukino/Yukino】「I know my cooking stinks, but Auntie andrUncle are leaving you in my care, so I'll bertroubled if you don't eat...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I got it, I got it. I'll eat it later, so let mersleep a bit more.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 ;目を閉じる stage=暗転 msgoff trans=map07 time=1250 transwait=150 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=6000 buf=0 無 autolabel @yukino voice="0010029" 【yukino/Yukino】「Auuuu. Like I said, waaaake up!」 Alrighty. I'll deceive her like this and have Ran-rneechan make me somebold=true edible breakfasresetfontt later. Let's dorthat. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 @yukino voice="0010030" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fine. In that case, I'll do this!」 ;ＳＥ：がばっ（布団はがす） ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans 出 hidecharacters nofade nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map22 time=150 ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=昼 trans=map22 time=150 transwait=150 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010031" 【yukino/Yukino】「Come on, wake up, Jun-kun――」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ play=o093 buf=0 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-15 cycle=350 autolabel @yukino voice="0010032" 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh, kyaaa!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino is blushing and looking away while holdingronto the blanket. ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ（フェード消去） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=250 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 ;BGM再生　ドタバタ play=bgm19 autolabel What's beyond her vision is the talk of neighborsrsaying, "Oh my, ma'am. You sure raised your boyrstrong!" Her proud only son has a towering erection! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_驚く 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=2 waitTime=4 time=3000 autolabel @yukino voice="0010033" 【yukino/Yukino】「J-Jun-kun. T-T-T-T-T-That's!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=50 autolabel ;【純一郎】「やあ！　ボクの名前はわがままビックサム！　今日も朝から元気いっぱいさ☆」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yo! My name is Selfish Big Sam! I'm energetic firstrthing in the morning today, too☆」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_＞＜ 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010034" 【yukino/Yukino】「Awawawawa!? Don't move it!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah, I'm starting to feel really funny.」 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010035" 【yukino/Yukino】「Don't you mean horny instead!? You shouldn'trget in that kind of mood!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's fine, baby. If this was an ordinary eroge, we'drbe in an h-scene by now. I just followed convention.」 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_＞＜ 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010036" 【yukino/Yukino】「Even if this was a game, entering such anrevent this early on is strange! You have torraise the flag properly～～～!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Okay, I'll raise it for you right now.」 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_＞＜ 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ショック（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010037" 【yukino/Yukino】「Wait, you can't get an erection now!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Oops, maybe I'm bouncing around too much first thingrin the morning. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel At this rate, she'll think I'm just a pervert. Thatrcan't happen. It definitely can't. ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010038" 【yukino/Yukino】「Uu... I saw something crazy first thing inrthe morning...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It was only a joke. You really are such a dummy☆」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010039" 【yukino/Yukino】「Mmm, are you really reflecting on it?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. I'm sorry about it, okay?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=4 cycle=800 time=1600 nowait autolabel I placed my hand on top of Yukino's head and pattedrit gently. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 stopaction 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ stop buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010040" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fua...」 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010041" 【yukino/Yukino】「Mm... W-What is it? That tickles, Jun-rkun...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino's hair was arranged beautifully even to itsrends, with a soft color and texture. I wonder if it'srthe shampoo. It smells faintly sweet. 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010042" 【yukino/Yukino】「Mm... Jun-kun, your hand is gentle...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Sorry. Are you still mad?」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010043" 【yukino/Yukino】「No. It's okay if you're reflecting on it.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Thanks. You're so kind, Yukino.」 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010044" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ehehe♪ That's not true.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino completely cheered up and turned towards merwith a smile. You're too simple, Yukino! I can't believe you gotrback in a good mood simply by getting your headrpatted. I'm really worried for your future. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010045" 【yukino/Yukino】「But I was really surprised. I knew this wasrgoing to happen, so I didn't come over torwake you up recently.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What, is that why? I thought for sure that you ranrout of patience with me.」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=o066 buf=1 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-8 cycle=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010046" 【yukino/Yukino】「That won't happen. Never ever!」 stopaction ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ play=o093 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-10 cycle=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010047" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※雪乃。恥ずかしがって声がしぼんんでいく感じ @yukino voice="0010048" 【yukino/Yukino】「W-What am I saying out loud? Howrembarrassing...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino panicked and averted her eyes, then took ardeep breath. She must've said something shamefulrwhile getting caught up in the moment. But I'm relieved to know that Yukino doesn't hate me.rWith this, I can sexually harass her later withoutrrestraint. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010049" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hurry and wake up, then. It's a beautifulrday outside.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino, without any particular concern for my――netherrregions, suddenly opened the window. ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo006 buf=0 ;ＣＧ：イメージ青空 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=map36 time=1000 transwait=150 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=750 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=l013 buf=0 loop=true time=750 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_01_04 msgoff trans=normal transwait=150 autolabel It's rather nice outside. Even the air tastes great. And so, today my next-door neighbor again―― ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=750 transwait=500 beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=街・ペンシルバニア通り stime=昼 zoom=125 xpos=-100:100 ypos=0:0 time=20000 nowait msgoff trans=map43 time=1000 transwait=50 autolabel ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel My neighbor... My neighbor...? ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=白 hideall trans=normal time=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・サウスローン stage=スノーハウス・サウスローン msgoff stime=昼 trans=showzoom time=350 ;BGM再生　雪乃のテーマ play=bgm01 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） ;時間待ち命令 time=100 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「W-What the hell is this!!!!」 stopaction ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 autolabel Yukino's house is... my neighbor's house turned intorsomething I once saw on TV. You know, the one inrAmerica. The Wh*te House! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＢＧ：自室・昼 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hey, Yukino-san. What's that?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010050" 【yukino/Yukino】「As you can see, it's the Snow House.」 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Snow House!?」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010051" 【yukino/Yukino】「What, Jun-kun, are you still half-asleep?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010052" 【yukino/Yukino】「More importantly, you have to hurry and getrready. We're going to eat breakfast andrattend a meeting!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Pardon? A meeting, you say?」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010053" 【yukino/Yukino】「Like I said, we're going to a meeting!」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010054" 【yukino/Yukino】「If we don't change the minds of therFishermen's Union members, we can't pass therbill in time.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Huh!? Why do we need to attend something like that?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010055" 【yukino/Yukino】「Why, you ask? Because I'm the president☆」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahahahaha. If you're the president, then I'm thervice president.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010056" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup, that's right.」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh? Seriously!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel W-What's going on? Did Yukino lose her mind? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hey, you. Is your head okay?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ play=o093 buf=0 emotion=！ autolabel @yukino voice="0010057" 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ delayrun=変え 【yukino/Yukino】「Fue? Do I have bed head? How embarrassing.」 stop buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That's not what I meant...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino's response is the same as usual. What? Have Irgone mad instead? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I-It's a tengu! There's no doubt that this is artengu's doing!!」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ＳＥ：がちゃ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o006 buf=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=1150 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 time=150 ;ジングル：×ファイル（ペケ） play=jng_03 time=150 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010011" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【qoo/Qoo】「Good grief. What a loud monkey.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh?」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map06 time=150 hide msgoff trans=map06 time=150 autolabel ;時間待ち命令 time=150 ;ＳＥ：ビーム音 ;ＣＧ：カットイン共通。クー＋光線銃 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr007 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c01_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c01_02a level=6 name=文字 file=etc_c01_00c level=7 trans=normal time=0 hide action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=107 time=500 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：中） time=1000 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=105 time=500 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=107 time=500 time=500 zoom=100 zoom=100 zoom=100 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Pubera!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 zoom=100 zoom=100 zoom=100 stopaction ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidelayers nofade fade=200 autolabel ;BGMフェードアウト stop=3000 time=150 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=map39 time=1500 ;時間待ち命令 time=2000 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 ;BGM再生　苦悩と不安 play=bgm16 ;時間待ち命令 time=1000 ;縦長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_01_06 xpos=0:0 ypos=300:-300 time=60000 nowait msgoff trans=map32 transwait=150 autolabel The girl that came out of nowhere. The ray gun sherheld extinguished my life. Mother, father, and also Yukino. Please forgive merfor passing away ahead of time. Junichiro will becomera thousand winds. r　　　My Girlfriend is the President ― Fin ― ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=500 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;がばっと振り返る（上） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=map12 time=150 stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=map12 time=150 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wait, don't end the game!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;BGM再生　ミステリアス play=bgm15 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「H-Huh? Where am I...?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 I hurriedly checked my surroundings, then stroked myrjaw to confirm my body's safety. ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=50 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It hasn't melted.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 What happened just now must've been a dream. I wasrdreaming. It was the worst possible dream, but―― 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'm still alive. There's nothing to be happier aboutrthan that.」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1000 ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo006 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal transwait=250 autolabel ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 time=150 play=tl003 buf=0 time=1500 stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010012" 【qoo/？？？】「Are you awake?」 ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「......!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel The light in the room suddenly brightened, and arshort girl emerged from within. A child...? No, I shouldn't lower my guard. That'srright, this girl is―― 【純一郎/Junichiro】「You, you're the one who shot me...!」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010013" 【qoo/？？？】「Indeed. It saves me the trouble ofrexplaining it to you.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What exactly happened to me? And what happened torYukino?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010014" 【qoo/？？？】「Relax. That young girl is out cold in yourrbed right now.」 I see. Yukino is safe. I'm relieved... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「But I'm definitely sure I died back there. A rayrgun-like thing went all BIBIBIBI～」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010015" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_糸目（大） 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル1 【qoo/？？？】「That's the newly developed "YOU WA SHOCK"rgun. It shocks the recipient with a deadlyrbeam that causes them to faint.」 ;突っ込み nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That's quite the end-of-the-century gun you've gotrthere!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel No, that's not it. Calm down. Now isn't the time torpoint out stuff like that. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What exactly are you?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010016" 【qoo/？？？】「Ah, I forgot to introduce myself.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_ウインク２ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010017" 【qoo/Qoo】「My name is Qoo Little-Little. You can callrme Qoo for short.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Qoo... you say?」 Her name sounds foreign. She doesn't look Nipponese,rat least. Looking at her pointy ears, I dare say that there'srelf blood flowing within her. ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=50 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wait, her ears are pointy!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010018" 【qoo/Qoo】「Hoho. To think you found my charm point. Itrseems that you're somewhat quick-witted.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Are they real?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_ニヤリ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010019" 【qoo/Qoo】「Wanna touch?」 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o102 buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I-Is it okay?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_ウインク 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010020" 【qoo/Qoo】「This is an exception, okay?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Then, here I go...」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel camerazoom=125 camerax=0 cameray=0 time=650 autolabel wact stopaction ;時間待ち命令 time=150 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064a buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） time=350 time=500 stopaction zoom=100 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 time=200 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @qoo voice="5010021" 【qoo/Qoo】「Mm...」 Whoa, it's soft. And warm... ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel ;カメラ拡大を元に戻す nofade resetcamera time=650 wact stopaction zoom=100 ;時間待ち命令 time=250 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @qoo voice="5010022" 【qoo/Qoo】「How is it?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「...It's real.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Holy shit. They're real elf ears. It's not evenrspecial makeup or detachable ears either. ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 autolabel Wait, that's not it. I was going to ask this girlrwhat she was! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「So what are you? What exactly do you want from me?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010023" 【qoo/Qoo】「Umm, it's a pain in the ass to explain fromrthe beginning.」 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※※体験版用シナリオ内分岐 ;target=*trialver eval=IsTrial @qoo voice="5010024" 【qoo/Qoo】「For the details, you should read the playingrmanual that's included in the package!」 ;※※合流へ ;target=*junc ;*trialver| ;※　＜＜体験版バージョン＞＞→選択肢は発生しない。 ;@qoo voice="5010025" ;【qoo】「詳しくは、Readmeを読むがよいっ！」 ;※※合流 ;*junc| play=o093 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wha...!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;※※体験版用シナリオ内分岐 ;target=*trialver1 eval=IsTrial No way, something like that is―― ;※※合流へ ;target=*junc1 ;*trialver1| ;※　＜＜体験版バージョン＞＞→選択肢は発生しない。 ;Readmeだと？　いきなりなんてメタなこと言いやがるんだ、この宇宙人は。 ;でも、それなら心のフォルダにしまってあったはず。 ;※※合流 ;*junc1| ;※　＜＜選択肢＞＞ ;※１．「説明書は読まない主義」→01_com_c1_002_02 ;※２．「友達にディスクだけ借りたんだが……」→01_com_c1_002_03 ;※３．「これだな。もちろん持ってるぜ！」→01_com_c1_002_04 *end| endscene